Preview of Viva TV's new shows
April 15, 2000 (Philippine Daily Inquirer, page 51) VTV has come up with new programs targeted at the female and youth audiences. THE CAST of "May Bukas Pa" (from left) Cherie Gil, Kim delos Santos, Angelu de Leon and Dina Bonnevie. IBC-13 has been known as a male-oriented station with the Philippine Basketball Association, billiards, boxing and other sports shows dominating the station's programming. But the entry of Viva TV, a change of image is inevitable. This time, VTV has come up with new shows targeted at the female and youth audiences. Sports and entertainment "We are capitalizing on sports and entertainment combines," says Veronique del Rosario-Corpuz, general manager and producer of Viva TV. "We would like to provide alternatives to what our viewers are seeing now. We would like to get all kinds of viewers. Lahat ng genre papasukin namin to change the image of station," she continues. Here are some of the new shows: May Bukas Pa, a soap opera, will premiere on April 24 with Dina Bonnevie, Cherie Gil, Albert Martinez, Angelu de Leon, Anne Curtis, Kim delos Santos, Michael Flores, Dino Guevarra and Chubi del Rosario. Gil Tejada, Jr. directs. It will be aired 6 to 7 p.m. on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Asked about the thrice a week schedule, Veronique explains that these are the non-''PBA'' days. She admits that it will be experimental but with the strong story, the soap hopes to change the viewing habits of the audience. Inspired by fast-paced Mexican telenovelas, the soap was made with the intention of ending it in five to six months. Unlike other soaps that stretch the story to the limit when rating soars high, May Bukas Pa will end at a schedule date. Everything is planned including cliffhangers from day one. It will also have the usual staples of soap, a combination of rivalry, revenge and domestic problems. H2K (Hati-Hating Kapatid), premieres on April 29, Saturday. A heartwarming youth-oriented series. Starring Rica Peralejo, Bojo Molina, Dingdong Dantes, Elizabeth Oropesa, Matet de Leon, Anne Curtis and Chubi del Rosario. Directed by Jay Alterejos. Dysfunctional family The show will focus on a dysfunctional family. Oropesa plays the mother of four children fathered by four different men. With this unusual set-up, they still remain intact as a family. Their love for each other will survive the prejudice of the people around them. Aside from the touching family drama, the show will present the struggles, pains, joys and the loves of the youngsters in the show. Kagat ng Dilim, premieres in May. Suspense drama as Erik Matti direct. The show is inspired by a boon on folkloric creatures. It will not focus on ghost or spirits but more on creatures like sigben (kangaroo-like creatures that eat children), santelmo (ball of fire seen in cemeteries), kapre and the doppelganger. Background Before introducing a creature, the show give a backgrounder on the subject for that particular episode. It will also air the views of people who are experts in occultism, folklore and the like. The approach is different from the usual horror programs with the beginning, middle and end structure. This time, the show has opted for a Blair Witch-type format. The viewers will be left wondering if the story is fiction or net. News reporters of IBC-13 *Jun Veneracion *Karen Tayao-Cabrera *Adrian Ayalin *Tintin Pizarro *Alvin Sejera *Chele Mendoza *Ron Gagalac *Neil Santos III *Ina Rubio *Ronald Cayetano *Nitz de Onon-Rosales 'New schedule of IBC-13 starting April 24, 2000' :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventures with English :04:30 - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday and Thursday); ATP Tennis Magazine (Tuesday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - NBA Action (Monday); ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday); 1999 World Pool Masters (Thursday) :07:30 - NBA (Monday) :08:00 - 1999 World Pool Masters (Tuesday); NBA Jam (Thursday) :08:30 - NBA (Wednesday) :09:00 - Strictly Dancesport (Tuesday); :10:00 - Super Bouts (Monday); Asian PGA Tour (Tuesday); Blow by Blow (Wednesday); (Thursday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerisa (Friday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 - Jeep ni Erap (Monday); Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (Tuesday); Sagupaan (Wednesday); Mahal (Thursday); The Estrada Presidency (Friday) :Saturday :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha :05:30 - PBA Moments :06:00 - H2K (Hati-Hating Kapatid) :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - Dear Heart :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :Sunday :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai Viva TV (IBC) *''PBA on Viva TV'' (premiered in February 20, 2000) *''NBA on Viva TV'' (retained in February 21, 2000) *''PBA Moments'' (retained in February 21, 2000) *''NBA Action'' (retained in February 21, 2000) *''Super Bouts'' (retained in February 21, 2000) *''ATP Tennis Magazine'' (retained in February 22, 2000) *''ATP Tour Highlights'' (retained in February 26, 2000) *''1999 World Pool Masters'' (retained in February 22, 2000) *''Asian PGA Tour'' (retained in February 22, 2000) *''Blow by Blow'' (retained in February 23, 2000) *''NBA Jam'' (retained in February 24, 2000) *''Strictly Dancesport'' (retained in February 22, 2000) *''Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (retained in February 25, 2000) *''Akazukin Chacha'' (premiered in April 24, 2000) *''May Bukas Pa'' (premiered in April 24, 2000, produced by Viva Television) *''H2K (Hati-Hating Kapatid)'' (premiered in April 29, 2000, produced by Viva Television) *''Dear Heart'' (retained in February 26, 2000, produced by Viva Television) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (never-before-seen Viva movies on TV) (premiered in March 4, 2000) *''Sunemaks'' (Pinoy action movies) (retained in February 20, 2000) IBC-13 *''IBC Express Balita'' (premiered in July 13, 1998) *Monday to Friday 4:30PM - 5:00 PM *''Ronda Trese'' (premiered in February 21, 2000) *Monday to Friday 11:00PM - 11:30 PM *''Ugnayan sa Rembrandt'' (premiered in July 13, 1998) *Tuesday 11:30PM - 12:30AM *''Mahal'' (premiered in 1990) *Thursday 11:30PM - 12:30AM *''The Estrada Presidency'' (premiered in 1998) *Friday 11:30PM - 12:30AM *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (premiered in July 24, 1999) *Monday to Friday 12:00NN - 1:30PM/Saturday 12:00NN - 2:30PM *''Y2K: Yes 2 Kids'' (premiered in July 18, 1998) *Sunday 10:00AM - 10:30AM *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (premiered in January 24, 1999) *Sunday 10:30AM - 11:00AM